The Blacktie Job
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Interpretar um papel era necessidade no trabalho que faziam: roubar de volta o que quer que seja que os "bandidos maus" tomavam de cidadãos descentes. Aquele deveria ser apenas mais um desses trabalhos...


**Título: The Black-tie Job**  
Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: [Gincana 1 ano] Desafio Drabble 1000 Upgrade II, Festa e Blecaute; Leverage; Multitemporadas.  
Advertências: -  
Classificação: PG-13  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** Interpretar um papel era necessidade no trabalho que faziam: roubar de volta o que quer que seja que os "bandidos maus" tomavam de cidadãos descentes. Aquele deveria ser apenas mais um desses trabalhos...

* * *

Disclaimer: Leverage não me pertence.

* * *

As coisas reais nunca eram como as fantasias, infelizmente; Alec Hardison suspirou com frustração.  
Um dia, um dia muito longe do 'hoje', ele riria de tudo isso, agora, observando Parker apenas em sua roupa interior, ele se perguntava o que de tão errado havia com ele.

Tudo começara tão inocentemente, há três horas, com uma missão: ludibriar a nata da sociedade Nova Iorquina. Apenas mais uma encenação. Fácil, limpo e divertido. Hardison ainda podia lembrar o quão excitado estava...

**[Flashback]**_  
Era hora do show, Alec Hardison pensou, sorrindo de lado.  
Deus, ele adorava isso: penetrar festas de ricaços metidos a besta, apenas para desbancá-los. Bônus: estava fazendo isso com Parker. Hardison amava fingir ao lado dela._

Hoje, eram Harry e Annabeth Mcnaught ou, simplesmente, "as iscas". Isto é: um casal multiracial ingênuo e esbanjador de novos ricos, muito interessado em arte, mesmo que não pudessem distinguir um original de uma cópia barata desses cartunistas de esquina... Principal objetivo: status. Como consegui-lo: gastando muito.

-Pronta? - Hardison lançou um olhar interrogativo para sua companheira, que forçou um sorriso.

-Eu não gosto disso. Por que não posso ser uma das pessoas que servem? Esses saltos fazem muito barulho, como poderei me mover sem chamar atenção? Eu tenho certeza que, mesmo com música alta, essas coisas me denunciarão – ela rangeu entre dentes, lançando um olhar de desgosto para seu novíssimo par Jimmy Choo.

O homem virou os olhos. – Nós precisamos ser notados, Parker. **E** você não está aqui para roubar - ela amuou. Em sua concepção, todo tempo era tempo para seu passatempo preferido: furtar. – Sorria – ele cantarolou, tomando seu braço ao observar o casal anfitrião se aproximando.

-Eu gosto de roubar - Parker havia deslizado mais para o lado dele e, aproximando o rosto do lado dele, sorriu como se contasse um segredo.

Hardison riu. – Eu sei, mulher – comentou divertido. – Mas você sabe qual é nosso objetivo esta noite.

-"Causar"? – indagou.

O homem sorriu outra vez. – Exatamente.  
**[Fim do flashback]**

A festa havia sido tão incrível! Escandalosos, fingiram-se de bêbedos, envergonhando os anfitriões que nada podiam fazer porque precisavam do dinheiro dos "novos ricos". Hardison quase sentiu pena quando a Senhora Calvin-Michael corou furiosamente e mordeu o lábio com ódio porque Parker "acidentalmente" havia destruído seu caríssimo jarro barroco. Do jarro, obviamente.

Suspirando pesadamente, Hardison bateu a cabeça na parede do elevador. Uma, duas, três vezes. Por que ele? Ele era um bom ladrão, um cara bom. Por que precisava passar por essas provações?

Se não soubesse que era impossível, teria culpado Nate, o "chefe", por tudo: ainda estar no prédio da festa, preso no elevador por conta de um apagão. E por Parker. Principalmente por ela (Deus sabia o quanto ele a amava, mas a mulher era maluca!). Mas mesmo Nate sendo maquiavélico e cruel algumas vezes _e_ com um senso de humor há muito alterado pelo álcool, ele não sabotaria seus parceiros. Nunca. Inferno, Nate preferiu ir para a prisão a entregá-los!

-Qual é o seu problema?

Parker o fitava com a cabeça de lado, intrigada. - Eu acho que estou entediado – deu de ombros. Ela sorriu erguendo a sobrancelha, mostrando os restos de seu vestido. – _Não_ – Ele afirmou secamente pelo que lhe pareceu a milionésima vez.

**[Flashback]**_  
–Eu não vou tentar. Esqueça._

-Hardison, é a única forma de sairmos daqui!

-Não – ele disse, sentando-se calmamente no chão do elevador. – Eu posso muito bem esperar a energia voltar.

-Hardison!

-Você é louca? – indagou, depois meneou a cabeça negativamente. Sim, ela era. Depois de três anos de convivência, podia dizer com segurança, na verdade, que Parker era totalmente insana. – Nós não temos qualquer equipamento-

-Não foi minha idéia usar esse vestido minúsculo!

-Estamos entre andares, Parker, entre-andares! – a ignorou, enquanto enumerava as razões pelas quais não iria tentar subir no elevador e escalar Deus sabe quantos andares até encontrar a tubulação que ela _imaginava_ existir, sem equipamento algum; como se precisasse mesmo explicar o quão alucinado era o plano dela, pra começar. - Teríamos que subir pelos cabos. Eu não sei quanto a você, mas essas mãos são essenciais para meu sustento – acrescentou mostrando as mãos. – Sou um hacker, eu não escalo coisas!

-Seu bebezão – ela virou os olhos. Ainda que se recostasse à porta do elevador à frente dele e cruzasse os braços. A essa altura, já havia descartado os sapatos de salto-alto, deixando-os displicentemente ao canto do elevador.

-Eu amo você também – retrucou sarcasticamente, lançando o olhar para outro lugar que não fossem as pernas dela.

-Eu não gosto de me sentir presa – ela comentou bruscamente ao perceber que Hardison ia se manter em silêncio.

-Eu sei, Parker – suspirou, voltando a encará-la. - Você pode ir se quiser, ok? Eu vou ficar bem.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar breve, como se apenas o enxergasse agora. Sim, podia ter ido há muito tempo, realmente. Ela só não queria fazer _isso_.

-Nate ficaria chateado comigo – ela resmungou, movendo-se para sentar ao seu lado. Hardison escondeu um sorriso. – Tenho uma ideia! – Parker quase gritou, animadamente, voltando-se para ele. – E se envolvêssemos suas mãos com um tecido? – ela lançou um olhar especialmente interessado em seu terno.

-O que? Você sabe quando custou essa roupa?

-Por que você compra roupas? – indagou com incredulidade. – Nós somos ladrões – afirmou como se fosse um argumento auto-explicativo. Parker não comprava nada. Nunca. Ela era uma ladra incrível e se valia de seu 'dom'. Fazia anos que ela não gastava seu dinheiro, não gostava de gastar o que era seu. Era divertido saber que tinha uma quantidade ridiculamente volumosa de dinheiro muito bem guardada.

Ela havia se erguido com o intuito de retirar o vestido.

-O qu-O que você está fazendo? – o homem negro se ergueu imediatamente, impedindo-a de se desvestir. Ele não sabia porque a estava impedindo, mas sabia que devia.

-Você já me viu nua antes – Hardison estava muito envergonhado para argumentar. Ela simplesmente tirara a roupa na sua frente!  
**[Fim do Flashback]**

-Hardison, por favor?

Hardison a fitou. Ia fazer isso. Deus, ele era tão idiota.

* * *

N/a: Primeira vez que me aventuro por Leverage. E tinha que ser com meu shipper preferido.  
Espero que tenham se divertido.


End file.
